


Words Are Like Weapons

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: After Kentucky, Eggsy should really know better than to walk away from Harry when he's angry.





	Words Are Like Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 21: We got into an argument because of something stupid, but I slipped on ice on the stairs. I called you to help me, and our fight was forgotten when you got all worried

Eggsy stormed out of Harry’s office, and went down the stairs to the main area of the shop. He ignored Andrew, who manned the shop, and walked straight into fitting room one, activating the elevator to the shuttle underground. 

When he arrived at the manor, he walked right into Merlin’s office, who was overseeing the candidates for the Gawain position. “Please tell me you have a mission for me. Anything. Preferably far, far away.”

Merlin turned around in his chair, looking the young knight up and down. “Galahad. Your mission isn’t scheduled until the day after tomorrow. No need to send you in early, your mark will only arrive in Manila on Thursday.”

“I got that, Merlin, I was talking about something a little more immediate, before I’m going to the Philippines.” He paced around the quartermaster’s office, unable to stand still.

“No.” Merlin turned back to the screens on his desk.

“No?” Eggsy moved closer to the desk, trying to get Merlin’s attention. “Come on, there’s no way there’s nothing for me to do Even something small, there’s always one drug smuggling ring or another that needs bustin’.”

“No. Galahad, you know very well that missions must be assigned. And it is my prerogative to hand out mission folders as I see fit. You wanting to go out into the world, fully equipped with all that Kingsman has on hand, just to let off steam, is not going to happen. I don’t know what it is that has you this upset, and I don’t care. You are not in the right head space to handle a mission right now. You’d only get yerself hurt, or worse.”

Eggsy deflated, listening to Merlin. He knew the man was right, but he still just needed something to occupy his mind, taking his thoughts away from Harry and the fight they’d just had. He let out a frustrated growl, and sat down on Merlin’s desk.

“Get yer arse off my desk, you little… Here. If you really need something to do, go down to the dorms and prepare the candidates for the overnight sharpshooter training. Oversee it, remember what I taught you during your own training, and bring them back tomorrow at 7am.” He dismissed Eggsy, and focused again on the recruit’s obstacle course, taking notes.

\------

“Alright, Jim and Daniel, you two get first watch. Everyone else, try to get some sleep.”

“Excuse me, sir, but we’re still on the grounds, are we not? What exactly are we watching out for?” The shorter recruit looked uncertain, while everyone else tried to find a comfortable position under the shelters they had built. It was the middle of December, and any shelter from the wind at all would still help with the cold.

“I don’t know. Maybe there’s a pack of wolves, out here, maybe a bear.” He could hear some of the candidates snicker, while others looked around, concerned. “Maybe some of the other agents want to stop by and steal your backpacks, or kill you for eating the last piece of cake at lunch. I don’t know. And that’s the point. Now get to it.” Eggsy leaned back against a tree trunk, fiddling with his ring. It was a habit he had picked up. Whenever he was nervous, or thinking about something that made him uncomfortable, he would twist his wedding band around his finger, and remember Harry. That usually helped to calm him down. It didn’t work quite as well when Harry was the reason for his bad mood.

The fight they’d had had started out with some benign domestic issue, and then just escalated. Everything that had ever been an issue between them was brought up and chewed through, again, and in the end Eggsy just up and left Harry’s office, before either of them said something from which there was no coming back.

He had just thought over everything again, and had a plan ready as to how to face, and maybe even apologise to his husband come morning, when his glasses beeped. He tapped the temples to activate the text options, and saw that Merlin had messaged him. ‘End the training, come back to the manor.’

Eggsy was worried. There were only very few reasons why Merlin would call him back to the manor, especially given the fact that he hadn’t even left the property. If there wasn’t enough time to come and get him in person it had to be dire.

He double tapped the glasses and called the man directly. “Merlin, what happened?” The question had left his mouth as soon as the quartermaster had picked up his call.

“Galahad, come back to the house. Lancelot is on her way to take over the training, just leave the recruits there, and make your way to the medical wing.”

Dread spread through his stomach, and his voice wavered a little when he asked Merlin again what had happened. He motioned for Jim and Daniel to remain in their posts, and moved through the trees towards the main house.

“Harry’s been brought in. He slipped on the stairs on the way out of the shop, and hit his head on the pavement. He lost consciousness. Andrew alerted the medical team.”

“Fuck! I’m on my way.” Eggsy ended the call, and was now running towards the manor. He passed Roxy, and only stopped shortly to tell her where exactly to find the candidates. She shooed him away, telling him to go be with Harry.

He ran through a side entrance into the manor, making his way to the medical wing, using every shortcut he could think of. Images of their first fight came to his mind, Harry standing on the stairs in their home, voicing his disappointment over Eggsy’s failure to complete the last task of his training, his own words of horror at seeing Mr. Pickle in the bathroom. They had both said things that they didn’t really mean that day, and after Harry had miraculously made his way back to Kingsman after V-Day, they had both only wanted to ask for forgiveness from the other.

They had vowed to never turn their backs after a fight, still very well remembering the feeling of pure self-hatred at not being able to apologise for their words before it was seemingly too late. Eggsy now wondered how he could have ever forgotten this promise to each other. It was something that was very dear to both of them, and even featured prominently in their wedding vows.

Eggsy jogged the last few meters after reaching the medical wing, and saw Merlin stand outside one of the patient rooms. “Merlin! Is he…”

“He’s sleeping. He has a rather severe concussion, so he’ll have to stay here at least overnight, but he hasn’t broken anything.” He tapped on his clipboard, showing Eggsy the file. “You can go in. He’ll have to be woken up in about an hour. Ask him some control questions, or call the nurse when he’s awake.” 

“All right, thank you.” Merlin squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder, then made his way out of the medical wing.

Eggsy slowly opened the door to Harry’s room, and saw his husband lie on the hospital bed. It reminded him a lot of when he was standing watch over Harry while the man was in a coma thanks to Valentine and Prof. Arnold. It was in moments like these when Eggsy was gladdest about the fact that the Arthur position didn’t allow for a lot of field work.

He pulled up a chair, and watched as Harry slept, taking his hand into both of his, and pressing it against his lips.

It was almost time to wake Harry up, and ask him the routine control questions, when the man shifted on the bed, and slowly opened his eyes.

Eggsy got out of the chair to make it easier for the other man to see him. “Harry? Hey, love, wake up. Can you see me?”

Harry’s eyes focused on him, and Eggsy smiled. “Hey there. You gave us quite a scare, love.”

“Eggsy… I -” He was interrupted by a coughing fit. Eggsy helped him to very slowly sit up a little more and grabbed the glass of water that was on the bedside table, handing it to Harry. “Eggsy, I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Harry, it’s all fine.”

“No, it isn’t. I… the things I said, Eggsy, I didn’t - ”

“I know Harry! I didn’t either.” The blond took the glass of water, and put it back on the little table. He sat on the edge of Harry’s bed, and took both of the man’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry, too. I know we both said things we didn’t mean, and it just got out of hand. It will happen sometimes. I’m even more sorry for the fact that I walked away from you, and you got hurt. I cannot imagine what would have happened if something worse had happened to you. Harry, I couldn’t go through it again. I am so sorry.”

“I didn’t stop you. It’s just as much my fault.” Harry started to slur his words a little at the end, something that caught Eggsy’s attention immediately. He got off the bed, and walked to the door to call a nurse.

After a doctor had come in, and examined Harry, he said that it was just due to the fatigue, and not something worse. Harry was already half asleep by the time the examination was over, and Eggsy sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

He took Harry’s hand, and the older man turned his head to look at him. “Eggsy…”

“It’s ok, Harry, I’ll be right here. Go to sleep.” Eggsy stroked his thumb over the back of his husband’s hand, trying to get more comfortable in the chair.

Harry smiled softly at Eggsy, and fell asleep.


End file.
